Back Home
by Anarya of Lorien
Summary: After ages in exile, we travel back to the land of the Valar. After years of tribulation, we find peace in Valinor. Here, where green is bough and blossom.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord of the Rings nor do I rake profit from this venture! And so hear ye, oh lawyers of the court! If thou have any displeasure towards this work of mine, then let us settle our differences in the courts of the Valar in the Ring of Doom in the fair city of Valimar.

This is my first song fiction and so…constructive criticisms shall be respected!

- Anarya of Lorien

* * *

**_Back Home…_**

A smile waxed on my lips as I watched the silver waves crash against the hull of the ship that lay anchored in the docks.

Valinor…our home…the place for the Quendi, where under the guidance of the Valar we would dwell in peace and harmony! How long had it been since we had gazed at the mighty Taniquetil! How long had it been since we had seen Ezellohar? How long had we remained thus…so far away from our homes, where half our kindred lingered?

I turned around…my vision lingering on the others who accompanied me! Their faces beamed as they gazed around them…a sense of gratitude towards the Valar and towards Eru. A sense of excitement as we tried to anticipate the reaction of our friends and family who awaited us on the shores of Valinor and Tol-Eressea!

"Let us board the ships!" I felt another elf pull at my robes. I smiled at him and nodded my head. We were going to leave the hither shores for ever! We were going back home.

The gentle rocking of the ships as we boarded them seemed to exhilarate us to newer levels of excitement!

"Release the anchors!" there was a call and we pulled at the mighty ropes to release our vessel from the docks…towards Valinor!

_Into the West…_

I turned to gaze at the shore I was leaving forever! A sense of happiness and sorrow seemed to fill my being. Though we were going home, Middle Earth had been a home to us too! We had taken to live here from the ages before the Sun and the Moon – when we left Valinor and the glory of the Valar to come and reside here…in the twilight.

It was here that we fought Morgoth…it was here that we made dwellings of unsurpassed beauty save those that remained in Valinor. Here fell Fingolfin the brave and Fingon his son! In beautiful Beleriand that now sleeps beneath waves. Our story shall be forgotten by those who now shall dwell there! In Eriador where Celebrimbor forged the three rings of power. In Lothlórien where dwelt the White Lady of the Light…In Imladris where stayed Elrond the Half-Elven…In greenwood the great…stayed where Thranduil and his son Legolas…all shall be forgotten! For we are leaving these shores…to go back home!

The race of Men shall succeed us…but then…shall there ever be a place like Imladris or like Lothlórien? Shall there ever be great tales and happenings like that of our times? Only Eru knew the answer.

There still lingered a few of my kindred who would follow us…those who tarried for some time longer…yet those who shall come to Valinor.

"We are finally going home!" I heard another elf cry as I turned to face the setting sun. I nodded my head as I slowly held her hand in mine.

"Yes we are." I whispered as I felt tears gather in my eyes. She smiled at me as she wiped my tears away.

_Why do you weep? _

_What are those tears upon your face? _

_Soon you will see…_

_All of your fears will pass away!_

The slow lull of the gentle swaying ship seemed to calm all our fears. The transformation of the azure sky to a canvas of many hues…the rising moon with his legion of stars… There he glowed…a sign…our dearest Eärendil as he guided us back to the Undying Lands.

_Lay down your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling. You've come to journey's end._

We slept with peace that night. We were going to that place where no blemish tarnished the land or its people…

_Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before!_

_They are calling from across the distant shore._

We dreamt of our kith and kin who awaited us on the shores of Eldamar.

_Safe in my arms…you're only sleeping!_

The rising sun seemed to shower the sea with her golden glow as we arose from our slumber the next morning. We were nearing Valinor. We were now traversing paths that were inaccessible to flesh unaided.

There were distant sounds of the gulls calling out to us…

The tears that were hidden beneath our happiness…those of joy now sprouted forth…the tears of yearning that seemed to increase as we neared our home…to see our husbands and wives…to embrace our families…to hug our friends…to be with them…

Then…like beacons that led us thither… we glimpsed upon the lamp lit quays of Avallónë… we were nearing Valinor where we would disembark.

"We can see Taniquetil! We can behold the White Mountain! We are nearing Valinor! Hearken oh my brethren!" I heard someone shout and true enough! We beheld her…Taniquetil! The abode of Manwe and Varda!

_What can you see… On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea…a pale moon rises!_

_The ships have come to carry you home…_

The gentle thud as the hull of our ship hit the docks, signaled that we had arrived… there were so many people! All waiting for someone or the other…some shall rejoice on seeing us arrive…some shall feel let down on not seeing the ones they wish to welcome! Some shall be heartbroken to know that their loved one is dead…killed in some battle in the Hither Shores.

I smiled as I saw my family stand there…tears in their fair faces as they held open their arms…welcoming me back…

Here…finally on the shores of Eldamar…we were united! In these green shores…where beautiful was bough and blossom… I beheld my kin. I was back home…

_And all will turn…to silver glass_

_The light on the waters…Grey ships pass…_

_Into the West…_

* * *

The end. 

Anarya of Lorien.


End file.
